Witchy Simone
Witchy Simone is a supporting character of Mighty Magiswords (Kyle A Carrozza) and a primary character throughout the fan-made Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars: The Final Days by Frozarburst. She first appeared as one of the students of Professor Cyrus' class at the Adventure Academy in Rhybloflaven and frequently reappeared in a multitude of episodes (most prominently Witchy Simone Ruins Everything) until Mighty Magiswords: Fusion Wars where she unquestioningly fused into the great warrior, Centurion, with some of her friends to stop the villainous Fusion and the other alien invaders. She returned frequently in Toon Wars: Shorts and Magiswords Echoes as one of the fusees for Combaticus and one most faithful members of the Toon Force even at the face of death in Toon Wars: The Final Days while battling against the Toon God in the invasion of Rhybloflaven, where she was partially deleted by him and transformed into the glitched Viral Simone. After the Void upon its merging with reality and the Virus Entity had consumed the Ghost Zone, Viral Simone's unidentifiable form had rescued Momotaro when she was about to fall off a cliff and had made her way over to the Knowledge Magisword in Bimm's possession distant from the rest of the Toon Force in the ruins of Dimsdale. This allowed her to be able to gather the data the sword received when scanning her knowledge from the previous series and restore only half her body until she can borrow data from other people, transforming her into half-dead Ghost Simone. She is partnered with Bimm throughout the remainder of the arc, surviving both the many battles against the corrupted forces of the Virus Entity, and even managing to keep up with the likes of the Toon Goddess and the Toon God. She along with Bimm, Nicole, and Fink dealt the final blow to the Toon God while the rest of the heroes deleted the virus, saving reality. With the conflict over, the rest of Simone's data was restored along with the Toonverse. Appearance Throughout Mighty Magiswords, Toon Wars: Shorts, and the Magiswords Trilogy, Witchy Simone was a pink skinned imp with purple hair and a white streak who wore a green-blue jacket, boots and jeans, along with her yellow tunic and witch hat that came with orange-blue gloves. Typically, when she's not wearing her default outfit, she would either be without her jacket or wearing a white t-shirt and pink shorts with stars on them. As joked on by Prohyas, Simone is visually shorter than a majority of the characters from the show and the Toon Wars. This design remained consistent up until Toon Wars: The Final Days, where as a result of being partially deleted, she at first appeared as a constantly scrambling computer image before she could find her leftover data in the Knowledge Magisword, only managing to recover the top-half of her body. Unlike how she is normally, the colors of her outfit have been rearranged, this time coloring her shirt blue and turning the black buttons on it and her belt buckle into warm green highlights. The white streak in her purple hair had been changed to a permanent warm green and occasionally changes her eyes to the same color when viewed up close. Normally when floating around aimlessly, Ghost Simone is seen without her legs, instead replacing them with a black ghostly tail. When using her legs, she is only able to spawn her equally blue skirt and pink shorts underneath it, only leaving out her jeans and boots forcing her to either walk barefoot or hover in mid-air. Notably, with her legs restored, Simone seems to be slightly more elevated than how she was prior but is still shorter than a majority of the main cast. Starting from her return in the saga, Simone is always seen with a halo above her head. Visually at times, Simone is able to convert her appearance to mimic that of the corrupted's shadowy auras, emulating their hollow white eyes and glowing teeth. This occurs when she's either in possession of someone or when Bimm tries to meditate and sees her in the recesses of her mind. Personality Consistently, Witchy Simone is very peppy and child-like and tends to have more of a violent side to her when triggered in the right senario. She has a jokey sense of humor, and though she was shown to be relatively unhappy with her life struggling to support herself and dropping out of the Adventure Academy (which was revealed to be the result of her family's crimes in Toon Wars: Shorts), she still had an adventurous spirit and would openly volunteer for any quest or mission no matter the risks. Even after getting enough money and recognition after Fusion Wars to finally live better and quit her job at Slug Burger, Simone would still hop on any opportunity she could get even if the Warriors for Hire are rather reluctant to have her around since she can be a loose cannon at times. She is even willing to help those such as Jimmy Neutron for more simpler tasks like invention testing or notably defending him in court when he's on trial. When working with a team, Simone mostly works well on her own even with the Toon Force thanks to her strangely brute strength. But in cooperation with them, she is far more formidable and helpful to them; most especially when fused as either Centurion or Combaticus. When faced with almost certain death at the hands of the Toon God after much of the Adventure Squad had died at his hands, Simone never backed down and managed to keep herself among the living the best she could and had restored herself partially, remaining optimistic despite the situation. With Bimm, she is the one who encourages her not to give up and gives her the hope that their friends and family can be restored. In addition to her giving advice to Bimm in "Take it Slow" that ended up helping her realize Cattus was the right boyfriend for her. Biography Mighty Magiswords Even though it isn't fully explained who Witchy Simone's parents are or what they're like, it's mentioned briefly by her in Not-So-Innocent Genius ''that they were the reason she dropped out of the Adventure Academy due to a huge state of debt they needed to pay after several cases of financial neglect. Since then, she had been working full-time as manager of Slug Burger in Rhybloflaven and had been constantly trying to go out on quests with the Warriors for Hire, whom were still her friends and her only other way of going out on an adventure like she wanted. Once Quest for Knowledge came around, she snuck in on the rest of the alumni of Cyrus' class while she was still working hoping that the Knowledge Magisword would give her the support she needs for her livelihood. Unfortunately, this ended up leading to Vambre and Prohyas getting it instead when they worked together to stop Glori from using it against them. Fusion Wars Even though Vambre and Prohyas recieved the Knowledge Magisword, this would quickly prove to be a mistake as them using it to get their confiscated Magiswords from Cyrus' class period had inedvertenly led to Glori stealing them along with their entire collection, causing the titanic Fusion to return once again after many years sealed within the legendary sword. Like in Quest for Knowledge, Witchy Simone remained in the Adventure Academy attempting to mix together a special potion when she found the Combiner Magisword laying conveniently in the school kitchen. Even though Simone wasn't well-versed on why the Warriors, Cattus, Bimm, and Familiar needed it, after Cyrus explained what it does, Simone immediately volunteered to fuse with them, merging into the great Centurion. As part of the base of the combiner's intellect, Simone was able to use nearby potions in the marketplace as explosives to critically maim Fusion, almost killing her and leaving Familiar open to deliver the final blow. Since Fusion's defeat, the entirety of Rhybloflaven celebrated their victory and hailed Witchy Simone as one of the planet's modern heroes. She returned once again when the rest of the space invaders came down to Earth seeking revenge for the death of Fusion. It was here that Simone fought even without the fusion of Centurion, saved the Adventure Academy from toppling down, and solidifying her place as a hero proudly stating she takes every opportunity she can get. Pax Morbidia Simone briefly appears in Pax Morbidia as one of the heroes who goes out to activate the Planetary Defense Cannon but is killed when the cannon's reactor overheats and explodes, taking her, Morbidia, Simone, and Prohyas with it. Thankfully, it was all a dream in Prohyas' head. Magiswords: Echoes Simone returns on the battlefront in the Siege of Rhybloflaven trying to help Professor MaBarnacle create a potion that backfires on purpose as a joke from whom she thought was a senior. Come the start of battle, she along with Bimm try to stop an Echo Drone from getting closer to the academy acting as a command post for the Toon Force, but is quickly cornered by more bots and rescued by Professor Cyrus, who gives her the Combiner Magisword to fuse with Bimm, Morbidia, Gateaux, Hoppus, and Danelda to become Combaticus. For the rest of the battle, Simone is perfectly in sync with the rest of the fusees and remains this way until they reach the town square where they defuse and are about to be attacked by a horde of drones. Together, the Savage Six defend them until they can merge once more, thereby allowing them to even the odds when the Martyr Towers descend to the outskirts. Even when dazed, Simone seems to be the most in sync with the fusion, eventually turning the tide for an immediate victory against the Echo Corp. Come the end of the battle, Simone is offered a place to stay at the castle with the Princess following her rescue, where she takes residence during Toon Wars: Shorts and onward. Toon Wars: The Final Days At the beginning of the crossover, Bimm mentions how Simone died when the Toon God attacked Rhybloflaven, giving her life to shield the survivors from his erasure beam. This, however, was not the end for her, as she soon returned to Bimm midway through the Toon Force's journey to the source of the Virus Entity. At the very end of Bimm's flashback dream, Simone's face appears aggressively replacing Professor Cyrus' yelling at her to wake up. Hours later, when Bimm was meditating in an effort to clear her mind from recent events, she peered into the data flow of the Knowledge Magisword where she encountered the viral form of Simone contemplating in solitude. Surprised, Simone immediately transfers through Bimm's mind into the physical plane, appearing as a ghost-like figure missing her legs and having a halo above her head. She reveals that while holding the Toon God's gruesome beam attack, she had barely been able to save herself before being sent to the Trashbin. This led to half of Simone's data being deleted while the other glitched half was left wandering until it was sent to the Void, as reality still considered her to be alive despite the damages. Since the Ghost Zone was being consumed by it at the time, she had witnessed the fighting between the corrupted ghosts and the Toon Force, briefly pushing Momotaro back to safety when she nearly fell from the edge of the platform she was on. After the battle, Simone followed the heroes through the portal to the Dimsdale Ruins where her data was recovered by the Knowledge Magisword and repaired little by little with what remained of her. Seeing Bimm in need of a partner, Simone voluntarily accompanies her throughout and explains to the Toon Force that while drifting through the Void, she discovered the Trashbin containing the data of those deleted by the virus, potentially hinting that they could restore them. When Bimm is down emotionally, Simone helps Spongebob cheer her up by possessing her body and having her dance around. She later uses this ability to repair the other half of her body by possessing Sam and copying her leg data while she slept. At the downed Dogstar Patrol and Mechanikat cruisers, the Knowledge Magisword with Simone resting inside was confiscated by the cyborg and Delilah. But in the middle of freeing Bimm and Anais from their arms, Simone is summoned when Bimm whispers "Hey Squirt" to the Knowledge Magisword. Though Delilah attempted to fight back, Simone quickly overpowered her and was present to see Bimm merge the Knowledge Magisword and Antivirus to create the Antisword. After allying with Kevin Whitney to raise the Patrol Ship to reach the Forgotten Society faster, Simone helps the heroes battle against the corrupted Teen Titans and listens to Starfire's plea for them not to kill her fallen friends as they had been manipulated by the Toon God. Though, Simone rightfully points out how self-righteous and distinctively scheming Robin was; indeed confirming part of this was of his volition, not the corruption. Upon reaching the city, Simone and the Toon Force encounter Jimmy Neutron, who now viewed the Virus as a way to breach the Fourth Wall to take control of reality and the ones who created them, which Simone described as "bogus." She along with the team were then attacked by the corrupted Powerpuff Girls, and was surprised whenever Bimm hesitated against them. Following the defeat of the Shadowpuff Girls, when the Toon Goddess arrived and brought the virus-infected Crystal Gems to attack, Simone didn't back down and proudly opted to fight back against them. At one point in the battle, Simone helped Bimm catch the Antisword as it was sliding across the arena, to which she responded "I thought it was funny." When the Gems merged to become Super Obsidian, Rose opted to merge with her to try and defuse her from the inside. Simone, along with Sadie and Dani, followed her to the core of the fusion and defended Rose during the judgement of the Diamonds, eventually successfully getting through to the Gems and freeing them from corruption. Unfortunately, their victory was short-lived when the Toon Goddess returned to personally settle the score, first by bombing the Forgotten Society and killing half the Toon Force and all the Crystal Gems and Diamonds. Thankfully, Simone was able to hide herself in the Knowledge Magisword until the explosions were over. She and Bimm were at one point cornered by the Goddess when Bimm attempted to strike her by tossing the sword at her back while pinning Simone to the ground. Simone is baffled but continues to try and fight back, causing the Toon Goddess much harm. Sadly, her efforts would prove futile as the villain takes Simone and grinds her across the surface, discarding her when barely a quarter of her data remains, forcing her to retreat to the Knowledge Magisword again. By the time Bimm becomes empowered by the Antivirus, its also implied that Simone had essentially merged with her in the process, giving her more of a push than she already had. Toon Wars: Shorts Relationships Warriors for Hire Morbidia Bimm Toon Force Forms and Abilities * Base * Cat Simone * Viral Simone - Viral Simone, or at one point Glitchy Simone, is the bodiless form of Witchy Simone following her deletion at the hands of the Toon God. Since she managed to survive the erasure long enough to preserve her spirit, she maintained all of her personality and the data that made up half her physical form. * Ghostly Simone * Fusions ** Centurion ** Combaticus Gear * Combiner Magisword * Potions * Explosives * Broom Stick Trivia * Witchy Simone is one of Frozarburst's favorite characters from Mighty Magiswords. * It's possible Witchy Simone and Prohyas Warrior are in love with each other, even hinted at throughout the Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars: Shorts. * Although species members like Simone are usually refered to as Witches in ''Mighty Magiswords, in all of Frozarburst's works, they are imps. * In some concept art, Simone's lips are seen to be larger than how they appear in the show. Category:Witchy Simone Category:Ghost Simone Category:Viral Simone Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Magiswords Darker Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Characters